Bittersweet Betrayal
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When Konoha betrays Sakura because of Karin, she cuts herself and one day goes too far. Meanwhile, Kakashi, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto, the Hokage search for her and find her in the bathtub. Will they find out her secret? Will they save her in time? And what's with the ANBU searching for Orochimaru? ItaSaku T 4 cussing/blood. Minor GaaSaku, NejiSaku, ShikaSaku, NaruSaku & SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1: Sakura's Tragedy

Bittersweet Betrayal

Sakura smiled as she skipped to Ichiraku's Ramen for a meeting with the gang like every Saturday. But if you're missing the point, here's a little hint: Naruto declared that every Saturday, the gang would get together and talk about Kami knows what while chowing down on some good ol' ramen, Ichiraku style. But little did she know, this day was not going to be as normal as she thought that it would be.

Chapter 1: The First Tragedy

She continued to skip merrily to the ramen shop, not noticing a few people glaring and whispering at her. But...

When she got there, the whole gang was there, glaring at her while Karin was sobbing on Sasuke's shoulder. She looked up, pointed a polished fingernail in Sakura's direction and said through fake sobs, "It's her! S-she's the one who s-s-said all of t-that horrible stuff about me, S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Sakura's jaw dropped. Sasuke looked up from rubbing circles on Karin's back and glared at her with the famous Uchiha Death Glare that could scare even the most emotionless people shitless. "How could you, Sakura? How could you say that about Karin? She was always nice to you and then you have to bitch about her behind her back? What is wrong with you?"

Sakura's POV

Hot tears flooded down my cheeks as he finished speaking. "No..." I whispered with my head down, letting my bubblegum pink locks cascade down my shoulders like a waterfall. My head shot up as I screamed.

"NOOOO!"

I burst through the doors and bolted down the road, breaking into the door of my apartment and collapsing onto my bed, sobbing uncontrollably. How could this happen to me? Why did everyone hate me all of a sudden?

Oh, wait. I already know.

_Karin._

I don't know why Sasuke-kun would choose her over me, but then again...

Everybody believed Karin's lies and hated me.

Even Tsunade!

_/Flashback/_

_I ran furiously to Tsunade-sama's office because she had something very important to tell me. But my main problem:_

_Getting there, without a transportation jutsu, in an hour!_

_Finally, I skidded to a halt at her office door, knocked, waited for the 'Come in.' and stepped inside, only to get several kunais thrown at me. "YOU?!" Tsunade screamed, unbelievable fury written all over her face. "I WANTED TO SEE __**KARIN**__, NOT YOU! GET OUT OF HERE, YOU BITCH! Oh, and one more thing...YOU'RE FIRED!" She screamed again, throwing senbons at my head. It only took moments for me to run like a herd of bulls out of the building, Karin passing me and giving me the Ha!-I-win-watcha-gonna-do-now-bitch look, making my tears run faster. The road looked blurred, and soon, I ran into a familiar muscular figure that could only be described as..._

_..._

_/Flashback Over/_

I shook my head to get rid of the memory. Grabbing my knife on my bedside table, I headed for my bathroom to take a bath and drown my pain in the only way possible:

Cutting myself.

But stopping, I realized that I'd left my front door unlocked, so people could barge in at anytime and make me accidentally kill myself. So locking my front door and locking the bathroom door, (after getting everything I needed) I ran the water as hot as it could go before stripping out of my dirty, sweaty, bloody, tear-stained clothes before sinking into the red-hot water. Well, red-hot to some.

For me, the so-called 'Hot Water' was an understatement. It was like lukewarm water because I had done this lots of times. I sighed in ectacy and grabbed the knife, admiring how the blood-stained knife glinted in the dim candlelight as I traced the cherry blossom design on it. The blood wasn't mine, for I would never go that far in cutting myself, oh no.

That blood...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...was my father's.

**WARNING: Descriptive cutting scene here. If you do not handle blood/knife-slashing-into-your-skin action, quickly skim until the next bold words.**

I delicately ran the blood-tipped knife over my pale, almost deathlike skin. Slowly, I ran it over my arm and began to cut. I began to sing a song that I was very fond of, and that I'd thought of the day...

...

...the day...

...I was raped.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have..._

_...All of me_

I winced as she dug the cherry blossom knife in a little further, making the blood run faster.

But the best part was...

...

I enjoyed it.

I loved every minute that I had the blade dug in her arm, and if anyone were to come and stop me...

They could just go to hell.

**Ok, scenes over. But at the next point you see 'Sakura's POV', I suggest that the same people who strongly have a critical reaction to blood and knives skip to the next 'POV'. 'K? Thanks!~**

Naruto's POV

I ran to Ichiraku's for our weekly Saturday meeting, when all of a sudden, A sobbing Sakura-chan came shooting out the door like a wild bull, tear-drops staining the ground as she ran. "SAKURA!" I yelled, running into the shop, glaring a death glare at everyone. My eyes turned red with slits in them, and my whisker-shaped lines on my cheeks broadened. Fangs protruded from my lips, and Kyuubi took over me. "OK, NOW WHO MADE SAKURA-CHAN CRY?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone instantly stopped, scared looks plastered on their sorry faces. I pointed to Karin. "WHAT'D YOU DO TO SAKURA-SAMA, KARIN-AME?! YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH, I KNOW THE LIES YOU'VE TOLD! YOU'RE CHEATING ON SASUKE-TEME, TOO!" Everyone gasped. I was even surprised at my outburst. I had _never _cussed, only saying 'Sasuke-teme' because, hey, he IS a bastard. Especially for what he did to Sakura! Karin looked scared shitless. "U-um...H-Hokage-s-sama..." She stuttered, eyes darting everywhere as she looked for yet _another _lie to tell to get out of her situation. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME, BITCH! I KNOW YOU'RE LYING TO EVERYONE! YOU..." Hot tears flooded my eyes. A lump appeared in my throat, choking me up. I continued to scream at the bitch. "...EVEN LIED TO ME! AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT ANYBODY THAT HURTS MY FRIENDS WON'T GET AWAY WITH IT WITHOUT PAYING THE PRICE!" Everyone in the entire shop, even Sasuke-teme, looked frightened at my transformation. Sure, I'd been screaming my lungs out at them for the past 5 minutes, pissed off at what they'd done to my Sakura-chan, but I bet that NOBODY in this whole Kami-damned village had seen me THIS pissed since the whole Kazekage rescue and Gaara had almost been lost. I sort of felt bad for Chiyo-sama though, but I knew that she wanted to give her life for her grandson. She was a true hero.

Sakura's POV

I cried as my tears mixed with the blood flowing like a river down my arm and on the knife. "WHY?!" I screamed to no one. "WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY, KAMI, WWHHYY?!" I furiously slashed my arms harder as the blood flow increased. I screamed and cried for Kami knows how long, before I succumbed to the call of sleep and dropped the knife with a small 'Clatter' on the tiled floor. Then everything went black...

Kakashi's POV

I hummed as I headed to the ramen shop where everyone was already gathered for our normal Saturday ramen. Suddenly, I saw Sakura charging past me like a speeding bull, and yelling coming from the shop.

Without thinking, I raced to the shop, eyes blazing with anger and fury, and threw open the doors in rage. I saw Naruto already yelling at them for hurting her, and I joined in. "GUYS, THIS IS NOT NICE TO DO TO HER! Why..." I looked away and paused. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO HER?! WHAT HAS SHE EVER DONE TO YOU GUYS?!" The gang looked down in shame, all except for Karin, who merely glared at the Hokage and me and screeched, "BECAUSE IT IS HER FAULT! SHE STIRRED UP THE ENTIRE VILLAGE CALLING US 'whores' AND 'bitches' AND 'sluts' AND 'motherfucking hoes' AND STUFF! SHE DID DO SOMETHING!" I glared at her and pulled up my forehead protecter to uncover my left Sharingan eye. "Don't you tell us what to do, motherfucking son of a bitch," I said darkly. "Or else you'll be REALLY sorry that you messed with Naruto. Naruto, her punishment!" I ordered, snapping my fingers. He nodded at me. "Hai!" Naruto cleared his throat. "Karin-ame is going to prison for framing Sakura-chan for saying stuff about you guys and stirring up the entire village, and the rest of you are going into jail for a couple of days until you can think about what you've done and admit you were wrong and apologize to Sakura-chan _sincerely_." I glared at Karin. "That means you too, bitch." I spat. She screeched in fury. "WHAT?! YOU EXPECT ME TO APOLOGIZE TO THAT BITCH FOR EVERYTHING THAT SHE'S DO-" Naruto cut her off, yelling. "NO EXCUSES! WHAT I FUCKING SAY, FUCKING GOES! NOW SHUT UP, MOTHERFUCKING SHITTY SLUT HOE WHORE BASTARD BITCHY SON OF A BITCH FUCKER, OR YOU'LL GO TO FUCKING JAIL FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE! FUCKING UNDERSTAND?!" My eyes widened at Naruto who was currently choking Karin with his face the darkest shade of red possible in rage. She looked scared as hell. She nodded frantically, blubbering things like 'I understand' and 'please don't kill me' and 'she did it'. he grasped tighter for a couple more seconds, turning her a light shade of blue, before letting go and letting her fall to the floor, unconscious. He panted, eyes turning back to an angry blue and whiskers turning back into frail lines. He took a deep breath before saying, "Anyone else wanting to defy me?" They all shook their heads in shame. He grinned. "Well, c'mon! I reserved special cells for y'all!" They all trudged to jail while Sasuke was forced to carry Karin. "Why am I forced to carry this...woman?!" He protested. I frowned at him and covered my left eye again. "Because YOU were the first one to betray Sakura-chan. She had everything, a loving boyfriend, a home, a group of friends that loved her like a sister, a blossoming job at the hospital, a beautiful job as an apprentice, and then...that night...you..."

.

.

.

"...cheated on her with Karin-ame."

_/Flashback/_

_Sakura's POV_

_I was walking home from my job at the hospital, when I heard moaning coming from the alleyway. I thought that it was Ino making out with Shikamaru again, but instead, I peeked inside and saw something that made my heart stop._

_A light was centered on two people making out, and I recognized them immediately._

_They..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_...were Sasuke and Karin._

_Sasuke was making out with Karin, hands roaming her entire body, just like how he did with me. He had her backed up against a wall, her legs wrapped around his torso, arms gripped around his neck...ALSO what he always did with me._

_"S...Sasuke-kun?!" I yelled in disbelief. They froze, turned around, and stared in horror at me. I was full of rage, and immediately started screaming at them._

_"SASUKE-TEME! AFTER ALL THIS TIME, YOU HAD A LOVING GIRLFRIEND THAT LOVED YOU, AND YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS...THIS...MOTHERFUCKING WHORE?! EVEN INO WEARS MORE CLOTHES THAN THAT! SO THIS IS WHY YOU CANCELED AT LEAST 20% OF OUR DATES! YOU WERE TOO BUSY GETTING IT ON WITH...KARIN! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU! WE'RE..." I got all choked up as a lump appeared in my throat. my last words to him that night broke my heart._

_"WE'RE THROUGH!"_

_I quickly ran down the streets, tears streaming down my cheeks like a river, and finally collapsed outside the village in exaustion. I screamed one last time before passing out..._

_/Flashback over/_

"You broke her heart into millions of pieces...just so you could make this no good whore happy! I cannot believe you, Sasuke. She made the right choice in letting you go. You went too far." Ino glared at him. "Yeah, and he even forcefully made out with me in alleyways too! Especially where Forehead could see! He even raped me!" I glared at him with the Sharingan. "Anyone ELSE he's forcefully made out with/raped?" All the girls rose their hands in shame. "In public?" I added. They kept their hands up. "I'm ashamed of you, Sasuke-teme," Naruto deadpanned. "For shaming the girls and breaking Sakura-chan. Your stay at jail will be longer." His head shot up. "WHAT?!" He yelled. I nodded. "Now, out." I said, making a 'shoo' motion with my hands. He growled. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HAVE A CLAN TO SAVE!" He shouted. Naruto glared. "DO YOU WANT A FULLY-LOADED 100% PRIME-CUT RASENGAN IN YO' FACE, UCHIHA?!" Sasuke stayed silent. "Good, that's what I thought," Naruto said, reverting back to his Hokage self. We walked out on the town to the prison, but were greeted with a messenger. "Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama! We have news on the whereabouts of those ANBU!" My eyes widened. "Report!" I commanded. "Right! You see, we're still tracking Orochimaru and his band of merry men, and we thought we found her..." Naruto nodded. "Yes?" He proded. "...And it turned to be a Sound nin in disguise! Again!" We both groaned. "Well, where are they _now_?" Naruto inquired.

"They're on their way to one of the bases to where they think..."

"...the Akatsuki is."

Naruto turned red in anger. "WHAT?! THEY WANT TO FIND WHO?!"

The messenger cowered away from the exploding ramen-loving Hokage. "Y-yes, sir, t-the Akatsuki."

"BUT THEY TRIED TO KILL ME AND WORSE, EXTRACT THE JINCHUURIKI OUTTA ME!" Naruto protested.

"Ya know, he has a good point," I said. They turned to me. "They HAVE tried to kill him in the past, but they might've changed. Give 'em a try, Naruto."

"But-" He started. "No buts," I interrupted.

He sighed. "FINE. But if they can't join forces, then let's try Suna, see if they can help us."

The messenger nodded. "Right. I'll get back to you after we try to ally with Akatsuki, see if it worked out. Farewell, Hokage-sama!" And he disappeared.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his temples. "I can't understand how Gaara can stand all this work!" I laughed. Suddenly, Naruto froze. "WE FORGOT ALL ABOUT FINDING SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled, waking up Karin. She smirked. "Don't worry about that lowlife bitch. She can take care of herself." I glared. "SHUT UP!" Me, Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. She shrunk more into Sasuke's arms, cowering. After we'd dropped the kids in prison, we were greeted by a worried Neji and Shikamaru.

"Where's Sakura-chan?" Neji asked, worry evident in his voice. Naruto hung his head.

"We don't know," He admitted. "But we were just going to go find her. Wanna come with us?" Neji and Shikamaru nodded in unison. Soon, we were running to Sakura's house...

AT SAKURA'S HOUSE

When we got there, the door was locked.

"Aw, hell to the no!" Naruto yelled, and broke down the door with a single chakra-laced kick. We sweatdropped at the angry blonde's behavior before switching back to the matter at hand and raced into the house. We gathered into a small circle and, since being the oldest and a Jounin, I made up the plan.

"Ok, Naruto, you go upstairs with me but check the bedroom. Neji & Shikamaru, stay down here and check the kitchen, all around the house, everything. When you guys are certain that you didn't find her, meet upstairs in front of the bathroom." I instructed.

"Hai!" They chorused before leaving to do their assigned duties. I quickly ran upstairs and searched the bedroom with Naruto.

Nothing.

I searched the closet.

Nothing.

Naruto searched under her bed.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei! Look what I found!" He exclaimed behind me, holding a...box?

"What's the box for, Naruto?" I asked, poking the box. He shrugged. "I dunno, but I know that if there's a box under her bed, there's gotta be some dark secret in there!"

I frowned under my mask. "Wouldn't that be disrespectful to Sakura-chan?"

He frowned as well. "But if we don't find her, she might die!"

I rubbed my masked chin. _'I guess he's right,' _I decided. Finally, I caved. "All right, Naruto. But JUST this once!" I warned. He grinned a foxy grin. "All right!" He cheered, and we opened it to find...

...Knives?!

Yes, knives. Every knife you can imagine was in there. And they were ALL _bloody_. Every last one of them was traced with Sakura's blood. Hey, I have a strong sense of smell! Our eyes widened.

"Why...would Sakura-chan...do...?" Naruto struggled to find the words to describe the awful, bloody and gory scene in front of us. I couldn't blame him. I was equally shocked and made a mental note to NEVER let Sakura near knives again, if she didn't die. My eyes widened wider in realization.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" I yelled, racing to the bathroom just as Neji & Shikamaru were coming up the stairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa, what's the matter, guys?" Neji asked with his arms up to calm us down. Naruto turned to him, worry staining his features. "Because we found out what Sakura's been up to!" He exclaimed, showing them the bloody box full of knives. Their eyes widened as big as dinner plates and they tried to get the bathroom door to budge. I tried the hardest; I mean, who wouldn't if their lovely dearly-loved student was in danger? Especially since she was the last Haruno on the planet! Suddenly, Naruto ushered us aside. "Step aside," He declared. "And let the _master_ show you how it's done!" He smiled as he broke the door down. We all froze at the scene in front of us. There was Sakura, naked, in the tub with the water run into it, at the hottest it could be, and with a...KNIFE ON THE FLOOR?! One of her knifes was on the floor, the blood staining the water red, blood dripping down the side, blood on the floor where the knife had fallen, but what was most gory...

...was her arms.

Her arms were stained with blood, redning the once pale skin into a horrible blood red. Her eyes were closed, and when I felt her arm, it was...cold. My eyes widened.

"Get her to the hospital IMMEDEATELY!" I yelled, yanking her out of the tub. They all blushed and looked away. I looked down at the almost lifeless body below me and blushed the darkest.

Her breasts were huge.

They were certainly bigger than other 19 year olds', that's for sure! They were half as big as Tsunade's, and her body was perfect. But, sticking to my word, Naruto raced outta the house and called to the nearest doctor. We all ran outta the house and passed by the prison, everyone in the kids' cell eyes widened. Sasuke grabbed the bars and yelled, "Sakura!" but it had no effect. I just had wrapped a blanket around her so nobody could see her naked form, but the blanket accidentally slipped so everyone could see her breasts. Karin looked down at hers and screeched, "HEY! Since when are MINE smaller than HERS?! I grinned evilly at her. "SORRY, BITCH! LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE LITTLE MISS A-CUP AFTER ALL!" I yelled, speeding up. Soon, we got to the hospital and the nurses put her on a stretcher and hauled her away.

_'C'mon, Sakura, please make it!'_ I silently pleaded in my head.


	2. OC Rant For A Special Someone and NEWS!

**A/N: Ok. Big rant coming from an OC that's gonna come in in Chapter 2. But it'll be the REAL chapter 2, not OC Rant chapter 2. Enjoy!...I guess.**

I take in a big breath and turn to face no one in particular. "Hello. I'm Sarah. I'm gonna be coming in at the real Chapter 2, so watch for me! Anyways, I came to talk to you about a few things. First of all, It came to my attention that I just got a guest review and it had some pretty offensive critizism. Here it is:

Guest

:I'm sorry but this story is so...I don't know, unrealistic? 1. You cursed so much it didn't even make sense. characters seemed WAY to OOC that it was kind of obnoxious. wouldn't cut for those ridiculous reasons. But enought of the bad things. The story itself would have been great if it wasn't so overly dramatic and if it didn't have the 3 things I mentioned. Sorry if I sound like a **):

Seriously, It's offensive but true critizism like that that catches my attention. I appreciate that you caught those errors, but I worked all night on it. The fact is, I was really tired when I did it. But also, about the OOC, this is Fan-fucking-Fiction. I wanted to make them super mad at Karin for making Sakura so worked up, and that's why I made them cuss so much. Besides, I wonder...

...Did you find out the secret of Kakashi & Naruto's? :) Free cyber cookies to anyone who figures it out before Chapter 4!

But I admire your observation skills like that. Sorry if it was so dramatic and non-cuss gaurenteed. I just wanted to make it feel like Naruto snapped, y'know?

Anyways, that's all I wanted to say. See ya later! Oh, and BTW, if that's gonna be the only one, and if I don't get 3 more reviews before Chapter 2, I guess it's not worth doing. I mean, look at Naruto Truth or Dare MADNESS! and how it turned out! It only had one review, and it wasn't even a real review! Please try harder! :(

Then again, I'm not trying to force you guys into something you don't want to do.

But...yeah. All I wanted to say. Goodbye! Au Revoir!" And I walked off.

**A/N: I didn't say it to offend people, but I just wanted to point out some really awesome observation facts that were true. Sorry if I sounded like I was complaining.**** Yeah, that's all I wanted to say. But keep an eye out for hidden clues for the whereabouts of Tsunade!**

**A free chapter dedicated to your OC (PLEASE message me your OC in my PM! I ended up getting Naruto Truth or Dare MADNESS! deleted because of interactiveness, AKA breaking rule 5.) to whoever can guess what happened before Chapter 4!**

**G'bye! :D**

**Love, Peace and Chocolate!**


	3. Chapter 2: Shocking Revalation

**A/N: UGH! I was working on the emotional point of this story, when all of a sudden, IT FUCKING DELETED ALL OF MY FUCKIN' PROGRESS!**

**Sorry, but I'll try again...*grumble grumble* This is gonna be a long one...so be prepared!**

Short Recap:

_Soon, we got to the hospital and the nurses put her on a stretcher and hauled her away._

_'C'mon, Sakura, please make it!' I silently pleaded in my head._

I paced for hours and hours on end while the boys were asleep just to hear the wonderful news of my beloved student...Oh, how I _yearned_ for the glorious words...

_"Kakashi, congratulations...we managed to heal her fatal wounds and keep her alive! She's ready for you guys to go see her now!"_

But sadly, luck wasn't on my side. I still kept waiting...and pacing...just to hear that my student was alive, that I could go see her. I stopped in the middle of my fantacies to look out the window, only to sadly see that nightfall had risen and it was a full moon out. If I stared at it long enough, I could see my mentor, Minato Namikaze, smiling softly at me and whispering, "It's all right, Kakashi. She'll be fine. Trust me." His imaginary whispers were enough to give me hope, and I nodded before getting up and pacing again.

...

Finally, a rainy morning greeted me when I'd awakened, and a nurse came sadly trudging to where Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto and I am parked.

She looks at me sadly, and barely contains a shuddery sigh, before beginning.

"Kakashi, we tried so hard...and well, your student..." She licked her chapped lips and tucked a lock of slightly curly black hair behind her ear.

Her next words made me want to cry.

"...she's gone. Sakura Haruno is dead."

She suddenly broke into sobs and the only thing I could do was hold her and comfort her, as well as try not to cry myself.

My student...Sakura Haruno, the most skilled medic in the world...

...

..._was dead_.

* * *

5 minutes later, when the nurse had calmed down, I asked her what her name was. She looked to me with bright emerald eyes, reminding me of Sakura's, before replying.

"I'm Sarah Haruno, Sakura's older sister."

My eyes widened. "Can you show me where her room is? I want my students and their friends to see her before we can plan the funeral."

She nodded and motioned for me to wake up my student and his friends. I gently touched Neji's shoulder, softly calling to the young Hyuuga. "Neji...wake up, Neji..."

He groaned, but didn't move.

I sighed; Looks like I would have to resort to different measures. "Neji..." I called with the same tone and softness. "We have news about Sakura..."

Neji's eyes shot open and he jumped up as fast as a rocket. With his eyes wide and wild, we asked, "Is she ok? What happened to her?"

I looked to Sarah, silently asking if she was willing to put up with the news again. She nodded, her eyes telling me that she was gonna be brave for Sakura's sake. I nodded back, and said a little louder than the tone I had woken him up with, "Neji...this isn't easy to say, but...Sakura, she's..." He looked to me with so much hope in his eyes that it made me feel bad to break it to him. "S-Sakura...she's..._dead_." Neji's face dropped and he looked to the ground. I heard him softly sniff, and I saw crystal tears track down his saddened face at the thought of Sakura, who was brave in all she'd done, dead. I honestly didn't blame him; I felt the same way. That reminded me of something.

"Neji, if it isn't too much to ask, could you go get the others, and _not say ANYTHING _about Sakura to them? Just tell them, 'I know, but I've been instructed not to.'" He nodded glumly, before wiping his tears away and putting on a fake smirk. "Got it," He said, a little crack still audiable in his wavering voice. I smiled at him and sent him off with a nod, knowing that he'd preform his duty admirably.

A short minute later, I'd awoken Shikamaru and Naruto and informed them about Sakura. The reactions they gave were enough for me to shed a few tears myself.

Shikamaru's face was in a depressed look, a few tears running down his reddened cheeks every few minutes or so.

Naruto was bawling quietly, I could tell why. Sakura was the first friend he'd ever gained, and it was a massive blow to him. I almost reconsidered taking him to see her, but one tear-filled look and it was enough to make me rethink and let him come with us when the others arrived.

Shortly after, Neji and the others stepped inside and I called the group over to talk with them.

"Guys," I started. "I know that you're all almost literally _dying _to hear about what happened to Sakura, but...ok, let me just spit it out. Sakura died."

Several gasps were heard when all of a sudden, a whoop of joy was heard from the crowd. Sarah, the kids and I glared at Karin while she danced like a gay pixie.

"YEAH! THE BITCH IS DEAD! SASUKE-KUN, ISN'T THIS-" She was cut off by a huge slap that echoed around the room, and she was sent literally sailing to meet the cold floor. Sasuke looked furious while Gaara's sand shifted violently in his gourd. "SHUT IT, WHORE!" They said loudly in unison. She whimpered and winced.

"Ok, everyone! Who wants to see Sakura before we plan the funeral?" Sarah said. everyone except Karin said 'Me!' When I glared at her, she only batted her eyelashes and tried to look seductive, and said in a what-should-be-seductive-but-it's-not voice, "I'm only going to be there if SASUKE-KUN's going to be there!"

Sasuke looked disgusted, and tried to pry her off of his arm, but FAILED.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and Temari, along with Kankuro, raced inside and stopped, knocking Karin to the floor.

"HEY! Watch it, bitch!" She yelled. Temari just rolled her eyes and snapped her fingers.

A cocoon of sand suddenly appeared as it disappeared a few seconds later, leaving Gaara in the middle.

"Where is she? WHERE IS MY SAKURA?!" He said, almost yelling.

...A brief explanation later, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were clued in as Gaara bit his lip trying not to let a tear slip out of his closed eyes.

Soon, we were on our way...

**A/N: Ok, I think I've dragged this chap on long enough, and...wow, I have to say...It's definantly better than my first try!**

**Well, saying what's on YOUR mind is only a click, typing some words, and another click away!**

**R/R please! The more reviews I get, the happier I am, which leads to inspiration, which leads to a new chapter, which leads to more happiness for all my fans out there!**

**TRIVIA TIME! :D**

**What do you think is the reason for ANBU going out to find Orochimaru?**

**Please do try hard to think! I want you all to guess before Chapter 4! Only I know the answer, but even if you bribe me, there's no way it's slipping out. :P**

**LOVE, PEACE, HAPPINESS AND CHOCOLATE!**

**Au Revoir!~**


	4. Chapter 3: Revenge of Kakashi Hatake

**A/N: This is it...Chapter 4.**

**Sup peeps! Sorry, still on vacation to Valdez and...yep, we're on our 3rd day of fishing. I know, LAME. It's cloudy where we are and I'm at home typing my fingers off getting this chappie to ya. So enjoy!~**

**I'm gonna upload another one when we get home, IF it's not a school day. My first day of school was 2 days ago ^_^ But I'd rather go to school than get DRENCHED to the bone while you're bundled to the bone and ya STILL get soaked, and on top of that, I tried and TRIED to get a fish but only my mom and aunt did. T_T Only 13 other fish were caught that day, most people went back with nothing.**

**Yeah, enough of my sometimes-HORRIBLE life, enoy the chappie...please.**

**Sorry it's so short, I wanted to make you wonder.**

_Short Recap:_

_...a brief explanation later, Gaara, Temari and Kankuro were clued in as Gaara bit his+ lip trying not to let a tear slip out of his closed eyes._

_Soon, we were on our way..._

Chapter 4: The Revenge of Kakashi Hatake

Kakashi stared down at the body below him with sadness in his eyes. The very thought of Sakura being dead was enough to give him chills.

He looked to her closed eyes, held her chin, leaned down and connected their lips in a deep passionate kiss.

After he'd pulled away, a tear slipped down his masked cheek as he reverted back to a standing straight position, turned around and began to walk away, when all of a sudden...

POOF!

They turned around just in time to see 'Sakura' poof away, leaving the bed empty as they stared in wonder. "WHAT?! Who..." Kakashi yelled, looking around. A giggle from behind cut him off, as they turned around again to see Sarah losing it.

Her giggles turned into snickers, and they turned into chuckles, and they turned into maniacal cackles. Kakashi glared and silently cursed whoever it was to 1000 years of death as revenge to whoever tricked them into thinking she was actually dead.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sarah laughed, smoke engulfing her form as she turned into...

Meanwhile...

"Well well well. Looks like he did his duties admirably..." Orochimaru smirked as he left the magic crystal ball alone, walking out of the room to walk to the dungeon.

As he opened the door, he heard a 'Mm! mff mmf!' come from the farthest corners from the door, and he grinned at his helpless prisioners.

The huddled figures in the corner tried to move their hands to free them, but Orochimaru caught their chins and forced them to look at him.

One of them had black curly hair and bright emerald green eyes. She turned to her companion and our snake villain removed his pale hand from her chin, focusing his attention on her blonde friend.

She widened her eyes in terror and he moved her blonde bangs off of her forehead, revealing a blue diamond-shape on it and honey brown eyes...

It was Tsunade.

**A/N: I'm so disappointed in all of those who didn't actually think about what happened to Tsunade before this...I thought that maybe I'd get a PM about how someone had 'figured out what happened to her' or something. But since I didn't, I was forced to put up this chapter and postpone getting a PM about 'I figured it out!' and reveal what had happened to our unfortunate Hokage. I'm very, truly disappointed.**

**Like I said, another chapter on Friday if I have time.**

**I have nothing more to say.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Deadly Truth

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto, cause if I did, Itachi would sweep Sakura off of her feet and they would make LOVEALY UCHIHA BAYBAYS!**

**BTW...**

_**NO FLAMES ACCEPTED!**_

**LOL, me and my perverted mind.**

**A/N: Hello. I got home a few minutes ago, so I have to do a chap before I do anything...**

**...Except plug in my laptop.**

**And my phone.**

**BTW, i recieved a flame from a viewer this afternoon, and I took a great deal of fuckin' damage to it. Damn you, anon!**

**He said that it was too 'OOC' and that I should do some stuff to it to make it more into fuckin' character.**

**Now listen here, anon. I'm just a simple 16 year old GIRL and i'm dealing with some major stuff right now. Major personal stuff.**

**And When I got that, I was in the middle of PMSing, and all of a sudden, in the car, I immediately had a breakdown. After that, I cussed up a storm.**

**I called you 'Motherfucking bitch, or bastard, whatever fucking gender you fucking are, you motherfucking troll.' and things like that.**

**Do you now know that this is fanFUCKINGfiction, and you can do whatever you fucking like?! Kami, you are just like the other one, but at least that reviewer was nice about it and let me know that it was too OOC. I, of course, already KNEW that it was OOC, and of course, I took that as good critizism.**

**I actually DIDN'T complain about it, and I liked that they were trying to tell me, 'Hey, this isn't perfect, but it's not the worst either. Good job, it could use a little work.' You see now, you fucking shit?**

**Ugh.**

**I'm sorry, people, but I'm reading it on my phone now and I'm really upset about it. And anon, if you EVER tell me how to do my stories again, I've got one thing to say to you.**

**FUCK YOU!**

**Sorry, fans...but I had to get that out.**

**I'm just PMSing right now, and I'm crying UNINTENTIONALLY, (Ugh, PMS SUCKS BALLS!) and I'm steaming right now as I write this.**

**Sorry if this is offensive to some of you fans, but First there was the disappointment about what happened to Tsunade, and NOW there's a fucking troll, spamming my ass.**

**Yeah, critisizm my ASS.**

**anyways, please, PLEASE enjoy the chapter. Sorry it has to be done so soon...**

_Short Recap:_

_She widened her eyes in terror and he moved her blonde bangs off of her forehead, revealing a blue diamond-shape on it and honey brown eyes..._

_It was Tsunade._

Chapter 5: The Deadly Truth

Kakashi silently cursed as the smoke cleared away, leaving in it's place...

Kabuto.

"HAHAHAHA, YOU PATHETIC FOOLS!" he roared with laughter. "Did you HONESTLY think that poor little Sakura Haruno was safe from Orochimaru's clutches?!"

All the people's eyes narrowed in rage as Kakashi, Gaara and Sasuke seethed. "Where. Is. She?!" they hissed between clenched teeth.

He laughed again, before adjusting his ever-so-present glasses.

"She's gone," He said simply. "To Orochimaru-sama's lair, to make a beautiful DEAD bride!"

The temperature suddenly seemed to drop 20 degrees as he made a couple hand signs and vanished, leaving the gang to let his words sink in.

"HE'S NOT GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS, KAMI DAMNIT!" Kakashi yelled, face turning red in rage.

"..." Naruto, being silent for the first time in his ramen-infested life, slid down the wall, sitting with his head in his hands.

Every once in a while, they could see and hear him shaking with sobs.

Finally, they heard inhuman growls come from Gaara and Naruto.

They all stopped what they were thinking about, looking to the two jinchuurikis, to find them both transforming.

"S-Sakura-chan..." They both said in low voices no one had heard before.

**A/N: LOL, cliffie.**

**Anyways, like I said, I'm full of rage right now, and I'm hungry, tired, a little grimy, (from fishing... .) PMSing and I just wanna put this behind me.**

**Cest la vie, I'm off finding something to eat.**

_Next time, on Bittersweet Betrayal:_

_"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SASUKE-TEME?!"_

_"Hn. Saving my future wife!"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it! I actually love her, unlike someone who just wants her for Uchiha babies!"_

_"..."_

_"Oh, you guys...shut the fuck up."_


	6. IMPORTANT NEWS!

IMPORTANT NOTE!

No, this is not an authoress' note, I'm just here to tell you that from now on, I'm ONLY going to be updating new chapters on Mondays, unless it's an emergency or it's REALLY super important, like right now.

Anyways, I just had to say that...and onto other news! :D

I'm gonna be uploading a few fics about other stuff besides Naruto, and things I like. (ex: Death Note, Codename: KND, PowerPuff girls (Z), etc.)

And for all of you T/D fans, I'm trying again to put up Naruto: Truth or Dare, but UNLIKE last time, (in which it got deleted .*) I'm gonna do it on my own, and you guys can put in an idea in my PM in case I get author's block.

Yuck. Anyways, I hope you don't mind that I'm gonna be PRETTY busy around here now that school's started...

...AGAIN.

And now I'm gonna have a busload of homework almost every night! *sarcasm* Yay!

Sorry this is so short, but just in case you don't know what happened to me or you think i'm dead, this news flash oughta clue you in on what's happening with my schedule.

So yeah...I know I'm not updating much, but today, since I have some time to kill, (LOL, not really!) I'm gonna post another chapter on Akatsuki Kittens and Dominance! (Hey, I know they're not as popular as Bittersweet Betrayal, but _hey_, at least it beats ignoring what the fans want! What the fans want, the fans'll get. That's #1 rule in MY book! :D)

Anyways, may I ask one of you a teensie weensie little favor?

*ahem* It has come to my attention that I'm spending 90% more time on Bittersweet Betrayal, my #1 fans choice story (or according to the messages to my phone, thanks so much you guys!) than any of my other writings, so I'll tell you what.

One lucky person will have the privilage (of course, this is COMPLETELY optional) of helping me decide a schedule, of sorts, to finish a chapter for my writings on a certain day of the week, (say, Btrswt Btyl will be updated on Mondays) and I'll let one of you PM me about a schedule of Tuesdays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays of what can be updated that day.

If one of you can do that, that'll be SO great, that I'll even update a chapter on the story of your pick, for FREE!

How cool is that?! :D

Anyways, that's all I wanted to tell/ask you guys. As an authoress and soon-to-be school student, I'm gonna have a BUSY year, THAT'S for sure!

Cest La Vie, and keep the love comin' you guys! :D

Note: The one who helps me with the schedule can have a FREE cyber-cookie, FREE chapter and a FREE hug from an OC of your pick! Just PM me and all this love will happen! :)

My OC choices are:

Ayame

Kristie (not seen)

Katie

Ashley

Sarah

Christina (not seen)

Alexa (not seen)

Mai (not seen)

Mika (not seen)

Miku (not seen)

Most of which you've not seen yet, as they are in my writings-in-progress...which are plain documents on my dad's computer that have...a LITTLE crack in them, bad plot and cliffies...be warned...

Anyways, Have a GREAT Sunday and I'll be waiting for the morning mail! :)


	7. Chapter 5: Sakura Haruno is Back in Town

**A/N: Hello FanFiction peoples! :D Welcome back for yet another chapter of...BITTERSWEET BETRAYAL!**

**And on other news...THX SOO MUCH for all the faves and reviews this has been getting! Really, when I find another message on my phone about a new fave for my story, as well as a review, it really makes me think on the positive side, and the day seems a little brighter. Thank you guys SO much! Especially for the followings! :)**

**In total, I have:**

**7 faves**

**16 reviews**

**11 followers**

**Once again, I thank you for without you, I dunno where I'd be. You guys have inspired me to write more, and it's REALLY starting to effect school! (of course, I always leave my phone at home... .*) I feel like I'm having a better year already!**

**BTW...I got a review from a certain reviewer *coughcoughglarecoughcough* about how I didn't give you guys any clues.**

**Really?!**

**I did SO give you clues! :(**

**I mean, THINK ABOUT IT, WILL YA?!**

**1. Tsunade wasn't there.**

**2. She couldn't have died, because Naruto would be all sad and stuff that his Baa-chan had died.**

**3. Why the hell would those ANBU go after Orochimaru without reason?!**

**4. Naruto was her BACK-UP choice for Hokage, if she was kidnapped and all that, and it potrayed him as the Hokage. Did it not?**

**Ugh...cannot BELIEVE one of you didn't come to me saying that you'd figured it out with those tiny clues.**

**Oh, and sorry to all of you for spoiling it for Chapter 4 IN chapter 4, but**

**Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuse me, Princess!**

**It would take a very-expirenced detective with NO sense of finding hidden items to find it!**

**They're not looking for Sasuke anymore, people. He came back.**

**Deal with it.**

**Luckily, for all of you Itachi fangirls, (I know you're gonna love this) He didn't kill Itachi. They made up, as odd as that sounds.**

**Ugh. Sorry that I might've offended some people, but I'm REALLY angry right now!**

**Anyways...ONTO TEH CHAPTER! :D**

The group stayed like that for a while...until Neji said, "We need to make a plan to get her away from them."

All the others agreed, and they started making up a flawless plan that would work notheless of Orochimaru's high security.

When they were about to leave, a rather busty redhead nurse ran up to them, her green eyes shimmering.

"Hi! I'm Saya, and I heard about your plan. Can I join? Pleeaassee?" She started to make this CUTE puppy face that was too hard to resist even for Sasuke. "Fine. But ONLY if you can fight."

Her eyes brightened up and she showed them her records. Their eyes widened at the sight of her fighing records...

A WHOPPING 35.5!

She showed them a sweet smile and asked, again in a much cuter voice, "NOW may I join your little search party?"

Kakashi thought about it, and finally nodded. "Alright," he decided.

"YAY!" She cheered, and spun around with Gaara, his cheeks tinted the lightest pink.

Sasuke smirked. _So much for 'dedicated to Sakura', huh, Sabaku? _He thought in victory.

Kakashi shook his head. "Are you a friend/relative of Sakura's?" He asked her, once she'd stopped spinning with Gaara.

"Oh _no_, I'm..." She shook her head and started to laugh so hard, a normal person would've turned purple.

POOF!  
_Not again! _Kakashi mentaly yelled.

The smoke cleared...and there was...

...

...Sakura, alive and well!  
"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, racing up to embrace the pinkette.

Sakura struggled in his grasp. "Naruto...can't...breathe..." she gasped out as he let her go.

She got up, smiled at Gaara, and said warmly, "_Gaara_," and hugged him. "I missed you!"

He froze, but slowly gave in. "I...missed you too, Sakura..." he mumbled, getting lost in her scent of cherry blossoms.

Suddenly, she was snatched from his hold and held bridal style by...Sasuke?

"Sasuke?" She started. "Why...are you carrying me?"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, SASUKE-TEME?!"

"Hn. Saving my future wife."

"Not if I have anything to say about it! I actually love her, unlike someone who just wants her for Uchiha babies!"

"..." _Twitch_._ Twitch_.

Kakashi sighed while Sakura face-palmed.

"Oh you guys...shut the fuck up." She mumbled.

They headed out the door of the hospital, and thus their journey began...

Meanwhile...

Orochimaru cackled as he tore his eyes away from the crystal ball once again, and headed to Kabuto's quarters to break the news...

...

...

...Sakura Haruno was back in town.

**A/N: Heh, LOL I TOLD you, T to the O to the LD TOOOLD YOU! that I would get this to you on time!**

**It's only 10:22 where I'm at, and let's just say, this down is DARK.**

**Anyways, I decided to do Akatsuki Kittens on Fridays, just because it's my freedom after 12:00.**

**Anyways...Have a nice school week everyone!~**

**Cest la vie,**

**I'm off to sleep my ass off.**


	8. Chapter 6: Uchihas and Kidnappings

**A/N: Hello...*ahem***

**I'M SO SORRY FOR MISSING MY DEADLINE! ;A;**

**What happened was...fishing. (for reference go to Love, Marriage and PREGNANCY! chapter 2.)**

**I had to go to my uncle's house for 3 days, and I'm not so sure how he would've reacted if I used his computer without permission...**

**...So there you have it. I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! D:**

Sakura's POV

Suddenly, I started to giggle and stop running. They all looked at me.

My giggles turned into chuckles, my chuckles turned into laughs, and my laughs turned into cackles!

"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" I laughed so hard I couldn't breathe!

"What's so funny?!" Naruto asked with a frown on his face.

"I ca...I can't b...believe that you gu...guys would think I wa...was DEAD!" I said in between laughs.

Sasuke stared at me blankly.

I stopped laughing a few minutes later.

"Are you done so we can get a move on?" Sasuke asked me emotionlessly.

I frowned at him. "Geez, Mr. McDuckAss, I don't ever recall YOU leading the mission!"

He glared at me. "And I don't recall YOU ever being a smartass bitch!"

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!" Kakashi yelled. I merely flinched.

"What the fuck is WRONG with you, UCHIHA?!" I screamed in his face before stomping off.

Kakashi's POV

Naruto glared at Sasuke, who was staring at Sakura's retreating figure.

"Oh great. NOW look at what you've done, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, I wouldn't have been so HARSH if SHE ha-"

A scream cut him off. A scream I knew anywhere.

"SAKURA!" I yelled, running to her.

Suddenly, I was all alone, staring right into the eyes of the Sharingan.

"...Well, well, well. If it isn't Hatake Kakashi...here to spoil my plan and take back your precious cherry blossom."


	9. Chapter 7: Sakura's Uchiha-Filled Past

**A/N: Hello...people. it seems like it's time to update again...**

**Enjoy.**

Sakura's POV

Ugh! Sasuke makes me so MAD I could scream! Well, plenty of time for that later. Now, I just need to figure out how to get out of this mess!

I struggled against his body...the person I love.

_/Flashback/_

_"Ugh..." I moaned. I blinked and took in my surroundings._

_"Good to see you're finally awake, Haruno." I jumped as the very voice I'd grew to hateboomed from the doorway._

_"You..." I spat in anger._

_"Me." He mocked me._

_"Just let me outta here, damn it!" I yelled, struggling against my bindings._

_He chuckled, his Sharingan lighing up the darkness of the cell I was in._

_I gulped, and looked to my feet._

_Suddenly, with a swish of air, he was right in front of me, kneeled, holding my chin in his big, strong hand._

_"Kunoichi, look at me. Don't worry, I won't hurt you."_

_I sweated a little as I looked up, cautious._

_His eyes were no longer in the Sharingan, but they were pitch-black._

_They were so beautiful._

_"You see, I'm after something that I'm afraid that you, fragile kunoichi, only hold, as the last leading survivor from the Haruno Clan."_

_"W-what do you want..." I said in a lifeless voice, looking down._

_A faint smile tugged at his lips as he leaned down so that he was in my ear._

_"For you to restore the Uchiha Clan with me."_

_/Flashback Over/_

And that night...was one of the most passionate nights of my life.

The night...

.

.

.

...Itachi stole my virginity.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Lol.**

**O.O Shocker!**

**LOL All your Sakura R belong to us.**

**Au Revoir~**


	10. Chapter 8: Impatient

**A/N: Hello...people. it seems like it's time to update again...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Itachi Uchiha...release my student NOW!" Kakashi yelled.

He smirked.

"I don't think I want to do that, now DO I, Hatake?"

Kakashi growled.

"K...Kaka..." I whispered.

His look softened, and he looked to me.

"K...Kakashi...Sensei..." I whispered again.

"R...Remember the...good times that...we had...together, in...case..."

"In case what?" He asked gently.

"..."

For the first time, I couldn't speak.

"...I'm...I..."

"...?"

"...I'm...

.

.

.

_...Pregnant_."

* * *

Neji's POV

I tapped my foot impatiently, waiting for Kakashi to get Sakura and make her come back to us.

"Come ON, Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto almost yelled. "I know you're almost always late, but never THIS late!"

...Couldn't have said it better myself.

"Please...Sakura..."

I turned to see Temari, Ino, Tenten and Hinata looking to the heavens.

"...Come back to us."

BITTERSWEET BETRAYAL

* * *

**A/N: HA! So you thought that I wouldn't make another chap, huh?**

**GUESS AGAIN!**

**Au Revoir.**


	11. Chapter 9: YELLING UNEXPECTEDLY!

**A/N: Hello...people. it seems like it's time to update again...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

Aw man! I'm really in a bind this time!

Damn, why did I have to tell Kakashi that I'm pregnant...?!

Especially with Itachi's baby!

I blushed and looked down.

"Why..." I heard Kakashi whisper.

"Why...Why didn't you tell us you were PREGNANT?!" He yelled, scaring me out of my wits.

"DON'T SCARE ME BY YELLING UNEXPECTEDLY LIKE THAT! DO YOU REALLY WANT THIS CHILD TO MAKE AN EARLY APPEARANCE?!" I yelled back.

"But to get pregnant...by...by this...WEASEL?! I think not, Sakura Haruno!" Kakashi yelled, striking a tree.

I felt Itachi's hold tighten.

Uh oh...did he just say...weasel?!

"Damn it Kakashi! Why did you have to say that...word?!" I said disapprovingly.

"What? He's as sneaky and as sly as a weasel, so that's why I called him that!" He explained, not knowing the danger he's in.

I spared a glance at Itachi, who was shooting Kakashi a Holy-Shit-did-you-just-call-me-weasel-damn-it-motherfucker-you're-going-to-die glare.

One that I was super fond of.

"Itachi..." I whimpered, giving him my best kicked-puppy eyes look.

He gazed at me, and his glare softened to a oh-my-god-I'm-sorry-I-got-so-mad look.

I smiled warmly at him, and gave him a kiss on his lips.

I turned back to my former sensei.

"Kakashi...I have some confessions to make." I started. "You see..."

* * *

**A/N: HA! So you thought that I wouldn't make another chap, huh?**

**GUESS AGAIN!**

**Au Revoir.**


	12. Chapter 10: Confessions

**A/N: Hello...people. it seems like it's time to update again...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Sakura's POV

I sighed as Kakashi waited to hear me out.

"You see," I began, looking him straight in the eyes. "It was about a month ago when all of this chaos started."

_/FLASHBACK: A MONTH AGO/_

_Tears streamed faster, making the road blur before my eyes. suddenly, I ran into a muscular figure, and I looked up._

_Rain started to fall as I gazed up into the red sharingan eyes of...Itachi Uchiha._

_"I-Itachi U-Uchiha..." I stuttered, as I bowed quickly._

_I instantly stopped crying._

_He chuckled, and I looked up, surprised, as he gave the smallest smile, and he said, "So, Kunoichi..."_

_I gulped._

_"I see you're having some problems...would you like to be taken away from all of it? To a world where peace reigns?"_

_Without thinking, I dropped to my knees, and hugged his legs. "Yes! Yes I want to be taken away!"_

_I shuddered, and started to cry again, as I begged him to take me away, thinking that he was going to kill me, put me out of my misery._

_He smiled again. "If it's what you wish."_

_Suddenly, I fell to the ground, black clouding my vision, a smile on my face._

_"Goodbye...cruel world."_

_/FLASHBACK OVER/_

"I thought that I was dead...that he'd killed me. I was so happy..." I trailed off, and Itachi sighed.

"Yes," He added. "But she was wrong."

_/YET ANOTHER FLASHBACK/_

_Sakura woke up in an unfamiliar place._

_"Huh?" she wondered. "What am I doing here? Sure doesn't look like heaven!"_

_"Ah, you're awake, Kunoichi." came a booming voice that made Sakura jump._

_Itachi was at the doorway._

_Tears welled up into her eyes as she flew off the bed where she had been laying, and furiously beat on Itachi's chest._

_"You told me! YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU'D TAKE ME AWAY! WHY HAVEN'T YOU?!" She yelled, tears flowing like twin waterfalls._

_Itachi's face turned serious._

_"I did." He said, staring down into the angry face of Sakura Haruno. "I did just as you asked me to."_

_"Not THAT kind of taking me away! I meant...well..." Sakura trailed off._

_"...You wanted me to end your life?"_

_/FLASHBACK OVER/_

"I was so mad at first, but over time, I cooled down, and even fell in love with Itachi." I finished, smiling at the baffled ninja.

I pointed down to my belly, the pregnancy not showing through yet. "And...then this happened."

"So now you know what happened..." Itachi said.

...TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**A/N: Confessions...**

**Au Revoir.**


	13. The Unfortunate End To This & NEWS!

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: TO ALL PEOPLE WHO LIKE/LOVE BITTERSWEET BETRAYAL, THIS NEWS IS FOR YOU!**

**...Sorry if you're really upset about it.**

* * *

...The time has come, readers.

I'm...very...sorry.

.

.

.

Okay, so basically, this is the (unfortunate) end of Bittersweet Betrayal.

BUT! I WILL be working on a sequel called 'Returning Again' in just a little bit. So don't fret, my dears!

Anyhoo, I hate to say it, but it's been great listening to all of your reviews on this, and so, my dear readers,

Until next time, I bid you adieu on this story.

Au Revoir,

~Angel of the Axis


End file.
